Wolf and friends
by scatmanking
Summary: This story is made for some friends from the amino app
1. Chapter 1

Many years ago when freadbear's was still opened and way before the bite there was a sister location to freadbear's called the Wolf's bro dinner where grae the wolf and his younger brother sir wolf played and sing for the kids Rage was a black fur wolf with a purple bowtie and top hat and his brother was dark gray and had a blue top hat he also played the banjo "heh so bro did you like our first show?" Rage asked sir "yea it was awesome!" sir said with happynes in his voice "hehe well it's going to get better from here on out" then rage huged his baby brother "I love you sir" "and I love you rage" then they got ready for the next day.

after months of playing they were sent to freadbear's to play with the bear him self and his bunny boudy springbonnie "wow this place looks so cool" sir said "ha ha thank you for saying that." said freadbear "oh hello there my name is rage the wolf and this is my baby bro sir wolf." rage said as he shocked hands with freadbear "nice to meet you I'm freadbear and this is my girlfriend springbonnie." then springbonnie walked over to Sir "why hello there nice to meet you." she said with a smile "nice to meet you too" then sir looked at rage "hey big brother I'm hungry." "bro that's rude to say that like you want it know." then freadbear placed his hand on rage's shoulder "that's quit ok rage he's still young and beside springbonnie can show him how to make pizza" then springbonnie took Sir in to the kitchen "so Mrs springbonnie you're going to show me how to cooke pizza?" "hehehe of cores sweetheart because the way I see you and rage your like my own kids" then she stared to make the pizza then put it in the oven "so it's ok to call you mom?" "Yes it is" then she kissed his forehead.

after the pizza was done they brought it to the dinning room "hey rage!" "Heh yes bro?" "Mrs springbonnie said that we can call her mom and freadbear dad!" "Heh that's great bro!" then as they ate their pizza it was almost time for the show "oh looks like we should geat ready" freadbear said "ok dad" then sir helped springbonnie clean up then got to the stage to play for the day.

week after the bite rage noticed that business was very slow and that they barely had anyone there "bro I'm scared" "and why's that?" "because what if something bad happed to mom and dad" rage knew what happed and didn't want his little bro to know "hey I'm sure that they're fine" he said wale hugging him "I hope so" then the mangier came in "oh hello sir and rage I see that your still up" he said trying yo act like nothing bad will happen "what's going on Mr Alexander?" Rage asked as sir hind behind him "look boys I like you very much and I want the best for you but since freadbear's and this place runs on the same money well this place is shutting down for good." "What no they can't do this! This is our home!" sir yelled "I know but the CEO said that we need to shut this place down and deactivate you both." Then two men grabbed sir and turned him off and put him in a box "no! You son of a bitch I won't let you!" Rage then jumped on the manager and tryed to kill him but the men grabbed him and turns him off for good "I'm sorry I'm so sorry"

 **MANY YEARS LATER**

"come on sis your new body is fine" said a white and pink fox "bro I don't know at first I was a child but now I'm a fully grown woman" said the sister "well they said that you need to be like this because they gave you a boyfriend." said a pink and white bare with a bunny hand puppet "sigh your right I'm walking out" then the door opened and showed circuses baby but unlike her old body she was a fully grown woman animatronic and she had big breast "I still don't know about this guys" then ballora pit her hand on baby's shoulder "I know but we're no longer underground left to rust" then three men walked though the front door with a crat that said a name but they couldn't see it "ok boys place him here!" then after they put the new animatronic in his place the men left "so that's the new guy?" Funtime foxy said "yea and he's a wolf animatronic" funtime Freddy said "well if I remember that's sir wolf from a old pizzeria from years ago" ballora said "huh well he's kinda cute so maybe it won't be so bad dating him" baby said as she walked around him to check him out.

as she got close to his face he woke up and his rad eye turned back on with a flash "ahhhh!" He yelled with fear as he woke up "whoa calm down we're your friends" baby said "w-who are you and where am I and where is my big bro?!" he asked "whoa calm down my name is baby and I'm your girlfriend. " "girlfriend? but last thing I remember is that the manager shutting me down" then sir looked down sad "hey it's ok wolf ok?" then she hugged him "I just want my big brother" then funtime Freddy and foxy got close to them "hey maybe if we do well they might bring him back as well ok?" said funtime foxy "i-i just want to know why we shut down and where he is and why am I just the only one who came back." Then baby placed her hand on his back "we don't know but we'll try to find out but right now let's get to know each other." "you're right I'll start" then wolf stand up "my name is sir wolf I'm the younger brother to rage the wolf who was the stare of the wolf bro's dinner" wolf said a shine in his red eyes "heh well my name is circus baby me and my family was left behind for years when Freddy's close down but now we're back in action" baby said "then there's my two brothers funtime foxy and funtime Freddy and my bff ballora" then they all said hello.

"oh my goodness I just remember mom and dad!" Wolf yelled as he jumped off the stage "mom and dad?" "Freadbear and springbonnie let me and my bro let us call them mom and dad because we saw them like that." then before he could go look for anyone baby placed her hand on his shoulder "wolf there's something you need to know" then wolf turns to look at her "1987 there was a birth day party and the birthday boy's brother and his brothers friends thought it would be funny to pace him in freadbear's mouth then as they standed back and laugh freadbear bite the child's frountel lobe out causing the bite of 87" wolf looked heart broken "n-no that can't be true. t-they would have known that it heh right?" but he got no answer "then a few months after it they made a new Freddy's with toy animatronics and well springbonnie was used in suit mood and well" "five kids was killed there then the puppet put the souls in Freddy, bonnie, chica and foxy" funtime Freddy said since baby couldn't say it "n-no oh god no" then wolf started to cry "then years later when the place closed for good the killer came back and destroyed them to hid anything he left but the kids came for him and in his last moment tryed to survive in the springbonnie suit which killed him because of the faulty spring locks" then the only things they could hear from wolf was his crying.

"w-what happed n-next?" Wolf asked in between tears "then some guys came and took him to a horror atractshen called fazbear freight but just after two weeks it burned down but springtrap was still ok and after two years he is here with us" then funtime foxy pontied at a door at the back "is he still awake?" then ballora noded "t-then who is he? who is this killer?" "we don't know he never told us" then wolf got back up and walked to the back room where springtrap was.

as wolf opened the door he saw a old yellow but with very dark green shading and withered rabbit animatronic "o-oh why hello there new play thing my name is" before he could say anything wolf grabbed him by his throat "you did this your the older brother and your also the killer you son of a bitch!" Wolf eyes were now black with white dots "y-yes I am please I'm sorry please spare me!" Springtrap had faer in his eyes like when the kids came for him "spare you?! DID YOU SPARE THOSE KIDS?! HUH?! NO YOU DIDN'T AND THEN THEY CAME FOR YOU AND NOW YOUR STUCK IN MY MOTHER'S DEACTIVATED BODY SO JUST GET THE POINT THAT YOU FUCKED UP!" wolf have never said anything like this before so if his brother was there he would both be proud and surprised at him "you're right but please let me live I'll do anything just please!" the wolf dropped him "fine but when it's time for my mom to come back then there's no if an's or buts got?" "gulp* yes sir" "good now if we have nothing to say I'll be off" then he left springtrap to feel more pain.

"Wolf I thought you were going to rip him out of her" baby said as wolf walked back in the main room and sitting down on the stage "well he begged for his life and since I'm not a monster like him I spared him for now" then as he said that last part two new crats and a little girl came in "oh hello Mr sir wolf my names Annie and I'm the new manager and this little girl asleep in my arms is your now new niece eclipse sapp but we just call her sapp" then the woman placed her down next to him "and your in charge of looking out for her anyway see yea" then she left "wow she just left you with out answering any of your questions of sapp" the sapp began to wake up "huh where am I?" then she looked up at wolf "oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you up" wolf said " that's ok Mr wolf sir" sapp said in a very cute voice and way "heh if you flip the wolf and sir you got my name" "oh so your name is sir wolf?" "Heh yes it is but just call me uncle wolf or uw ok?" then sapp hugged him "ok"

 **SOME WHERE IN THE HEAVENS**

one of the goddesses was watching them "selene what are you doing?" asked one of the gods (sapp told me this and yes she is real and is on the fnaf community on the amino app also I believe that there's only one true god) "sigh the only thing I can do when it comes to my daughter zile (I just made that name up) and that's to watch her" then selene gave a big sigh then moving away from the looking pool "is still can't believe that you fucked a animatronic foxy and had his child for crying out loud" "well him and I feel in love but thanks to the high gods and goddesses won't alow me to stay with her" then a tear form on her eyes as she walked away.

 **Ok guys this story holds and will hold some real life friends I have from the Amino app they are reag the wolf, eclipse sapp,toy chica you have to guess which one she is or you can ask me on the app I'm sir wolf, mother marionette, five nights at Freddy's anime baby and that's it that's all of them I might bring some other friends in as well but we'll see**


	2. Chapter 2

**Many years ago after wolf bro's pizza shut down**

we see a little girl crying in her mother arms as the nightmare animatronics was getting closer to them "mommy I'm scared!" the girl cryed "shhh I know baby just cloes your eyes and relax I promise everything will be ok" then as her daughter did as she was told nightmare grabbed the mother as a new nightmare was behind the girl "mommy!" Then her whole head was bitten off "heh good job nightmare wolf" nightmare said.

 **Back to the present**

wolf and friends was getting a lot of business and it helped them a lot of money so when one day they ran out of pizaa this allow the animatronics to be able to have a day off and on this same day sir wolf is reading a book for the first time "hey wolf have you seen a cupcake?" Toy chica asked (the create from the last chapter had both toy chica and a female puppet called mother marionette) but wolf didn't answer "umm wolf?" then he snapped out of his transe "huh?! Oh hey chica what did you say?" he asked as he set the book down " I asked have you seen my cupcake?" "sorry I haven't I've been reading this book I found it's called Moby dick" "wow and speaking of that last part of the books name have you and baby did it yet?" then wolf gave her a confused face "huh?" "you know have you and her been getting down?" but wolf had no clue what she was saying "sigh* look I'll ask her ok? and if you find my cupcake please give it to me" then she left.

"chi what was that?" baby asked "oh you heard and saw that?" chi said like she did nothing "we all know that sir's mind is still like a child and that he doesn't know anything like that!" then chi got closer to baby "yea but I'm going to show him what it is" "the hell you are!" as the two girls fought over sir mother marionette was just watching sir who was back at reading "heh man this book is so...AHHHHHHHHH!" he yelled in pain as he grabbed his head "SIR!" mother marionette yelled as she ran to him just like the rest.

"What happed?!" baby asked as she tryed to help him "I don't know!" then as wolf let out another scram two black nightmare bear animatronics walked in "so I finally found you aging Sir wolf" said the first one which was a guy "who are you?!" Funtime Freddy yelled at the nightmares "we are both called nightmare but just call me night" said the female one "stop hurting him you monsters!" baby yelled "oh but we're not the one's who's doing this we just got here" nightmare said "then who?" chi asked as she was on sir's other side "his nightmare wolf must be trying to take control" "no he wasn't he was just talking to me" sir said after he stopped screaming.

 **Few minutes ago in Wolf's mind**

"huh where am I?!" sir asked as he saw nothing but darkness "we are in your mind or should I say our mind" then a light shined on a nightmare animatronic that looked liked him.

nightmare wolf had sharp claws and teeth like the other nightmare animatronics, he also that taughn like nightmare foxy, the only good looking pics on this torn up animatronic was his top hat "I am nightmare wolf the mean and rude vierson of you" he said "what?! what do you want?!" sir was scared "calm down I don't want to hurt you I just want to talk" "well um ok" then Sir wolf sat down.

after some talking nightmare wolf said that he'll make sir's mind more well smart and he also told him what toy chica meant.

 **Back to now**

"Now I can change from my normal foarm to my nightmare one" sir side "well then that's good because you're coming with us!" Nightmare made yelled "heh nightmare me said that might happed so he gave me a new power" then he took all of nightmare and night's Powers away from them "what how did?!" "you'll get them back when you start to play nice now me and baby will be back" then sir grabbed baby's hand "wait where are you two going?" funtime foxy asked "we're going on our first date and there's no rule that says we can't leave the pizzeria just that we can't leave town" then they left.

 **AT THE CEO'S OFFICE**

Annie was called in to the CEO's office for a new update "yes sir?" she asked "ahh Mrss crow please have a site" the ceo said and Annie did as she was told "so how is sir doing?" he asked her "w-well he's still has his child like mind during off shows but during them he follows his programming" "hmmm and what about the new atrticeh is it done?" "yes sir Wolf's cave is done but who does it belong?" then the ceo gave her a smile "why rage the wolf of course. the old Freddy's had foxy the pirate in pirates cove we have rage the forest wolf and his cave of wonders" then as he said that Annie looked like she was brainless "sorry sir but who is rage?" "it's ok my dear" he said with a smile as he pulled out an old rage plushy "back when wolf bro's pizza was still open the only two animatronics they had was rage the wolf and his younger brother Sir wolf " then the phone rang "hello?" Ceo asked "hey boss we arrived at the ware house should we bring him to the place now?" asked the person on the other end "yes now make it fast I'm sure that sir would like to see his brother aging."

 **With sir and baby**

"wow this date was very nice sir thank you" baby said as she leand on him "no problem my love anything for you" then as they made it back to the pizzeria they saw that a creat was taking inside "oh looks like we have a new family member" sir said as they walked in.

as they saw the men move the create to the new Wolf's cave and taking the old and dusty box apart sir eyes grew big "wolf are you ok? why did you eyes grew big?" balora asked him but he stayed quite "uw are you ok? who is he?" sapp asked then sir got closer to then new wolf animatronic "he's my big brother rage" then as he placed a hand on him rage woke up "AND I WONT LET YOU TAKE MY BABY BRO AWAY FROM ME!" rage yelled as he jumped on sir "bro it's me calm down" then rage then saw that it was sir "bro you're ok!" then he got off him "what happed last time I saw you they turned you off and then I tryed to kill that baterd" as rage helped his bro up he saw that his baby bro who used to be half the size as him (rage is 16ft tall and sir and baby are 17ft tall) was now taller then him "bro what happed to you? you use to be half my size and that you always had your banjo on your back ready for show time." then sir put a hand on rage's shoulder "it's a long story" then he took him to the dinning area.

"then you came here so bro you are the new member of our group" sir said "man we've been deactivated for almost 70 years?" Heh dame." rage then looked at sapp's leg "hey sapp why do you have that animatronic leg?" then sapp became surprised "oh this my dad made it for me" she said "oh and who was he?" "foxy the pirate" then she looked said "I miss him and everyone eles but not chica she was mean to me" then sir brought her in for a hug "shhh please no tears ok? just happy thoughts like how you have a new uncle" then he looked at rage "heh make that your new uncle who has magic powers like this" then he shout a goo ball at nightmare "hey stop that!" "wow that's so cool" sapp said "heh well rage I'm happy to meet you" baby said "same here I'm happy to meet my futchar sister in law" then both Sir and baby blush "bro we are still dating" sir said "then soon marige~" rage said in a little tune.

 **Back with sapp's mother**

As Selen was trying to get the high couarght to let her be with her daughter the others where talking behind her back "why does she want to be with her daughter? I mean look at us we can do anything" said one of the gods "quite!" Yelled one of the high gods "Mrs seen after some talking we have desided to let you go and live with you daughter but you'll be powerless and be a mortal." he said "then take them I don't want them if they stop me from being with my daughter!" Selen yelled "in good time just in five weeks ok? this kinda thing takes time. Also that's when your husband will be back." then it was over.


	3. Bad dream

As baby look around she saw that she was back on the small stage and she knew what was happing or was going too happen "no not aging please god no" she said in her mind "not aging please not aging" she knew that this was day she killed a kid a girl.

It whent like it did few kids came and go and then _she_ came the little girl came too her alone then the ice cream and death happed "please stop he made me do that!" But baby couldn't say anything out loud just sing and pretend that nothing happed.

As she cryed too her self she then felt the room change and it did she was now in the scooper room where she died for a bit "no please I can't handle the pain anymore please stop!" Then the scoop hit her and she awoke from sleep mode.

She looked around and saw sir wolf laying next too her in bed. wait bed? When did they have beds and who put them in there? Whatever as long she was still alive and with him she had nothing too fear well maybe one animatronic she does.

Deep below ground enard in the human body came back too get baby and the rest but was surprised too see that only the bediebads and the minirines were left "we told you we don't know" said one of the bideibads "hmmm well I'll find them" then he left them.

Meanwhile back at the pizzeria it was going great, people loved the show that sir wolf,baby, and toy chica put up for the kids while at the prize corner mother marient gavde kids plushies, posters, and many other merchandise, and at wolfs cave rage was telling story's about magic and adventure everything was great.

As the birthday boy blew his candles enard walked in and since it's been a while since he stole/ killed a human too wear his skin starred too stick and rot a bit but nobody notice except baby, when she saw him she was filled with fear and terror when she lay her green eyes on him "no it can't be" she said too her self quietly and in hopes no one heard her but sir did and when the currents slide too hid them he looked at her "baby what's the matter?" He asked her with a concern face "um...n-nothingh" she said trying to hid her fear in her voice "he's right baby why are you scared? did you saw something or someone?" chica asked.

Baby knew she couldn't keep it a secret from them "sigh ok that man whom walked in just now is really a animatronic wearing stolen skin from a human who came down too my underground prison" then both wolf and chica looked surprised "what?!" baby noded "he must have come here for me and my family" then she started to cry oil "I just want the pain too go away" she sob, sir as the good boyfriend he is he conferred her as toy chica looked through the current "I see him and he's walking too here what should we do?" chica ask as she looked at sir "why we remove his suit too show a monster underneath that roting skin" sir said as he's eyes turned black with white dots.

as enard got on stage as the currents open sir grabbed him and rip his face off too show the real deal "gasp" the crowed of parents and employees "enard the clown I prezoom?" Sir asked and enard nodded his head "heh _ **why are you still active? Hmmm could it be that they didn't shut you down?**_ " sir's voice sounded well different but no one noticed but baby " _ **no it's something eles or should I say someone eles? Hmmmmm didn't our farther worn you about going too baby when she was in her old body? Did they ever told you what happed too your youngest brother? He heheh.**_ " if enard could show emotions he's face would show shock and fear too what he heard from sir wolf or was the one talking really him?

as soon as the teca guys came and shut down and took enard away the pizzeria closed Early too get rid of the well *dead body* but as sir wolf was sleeping on the main stage baby whent too wolf cave too talk with her *brother in-law* or how she well soon call him "rage can we talk?" She asked "hmm oh sure come in" then she stepped in "rage do know what happed to a boy called Alex?" (Yes that's the crying child and no I don't think that's his name just something I just thou of) he took sometime too think "yea he was the kid my dad bit" then he looked at her "why you ask?" then baby looked away "because I think he's haunting sir" then rage looked surprised "what? But how?" Rage asked in shocked.

Meanwhile back to the main stage toy chica was crawling too sir "I'll just get a kiss from him even tho it won't be his first I'll still kiss him" then as she was close too his face funtime Freddy and funtime foxy stopped her "what do you think your doing? Funtime Freddy asked " what I'm just going too kiss him that's all" then as we turned too face sir aging he grabbed her by her neck and got up "s-sir gack i-i'm sorry *gack* please let go" then funtime foxy helped her escape from his grasp "hey sir all she wanted was...a...kiss...oh no" then they saw that his eyes were black aging "h-hello boys and girls too wolf and friends pizzeria ria rrrrrrrrria ' _please help'_ " then he gave out a SL jumpscare noise as he attacked them.

As sir jumped down from the stage and ran too the sceirty office baby and rage ran in the main room "what happed and who screamed?!" Rage asked as he looked around "i-it's sir something's wrong with him!" Funtime Freddy said as funtime foxy and bollora ran after sir "baby you don't think that?" then baby nodded her head "he's going too kill the night gurad" then they heard another scream.

as funtime foxy and bollora caught up too sir they jumped on him right before he could get in the office "sir snap out of it!" Funtime foxy yelled as he hit him "y-y-you'er breaking the rrrrrruuuules 'please can't stop' " then sir kicked them off him and ran in the office and let out a fnaf one scream "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH" the night guard yelled but instead of killing him sir took his keys and ran out "oh thank god" the guard said as he pass out.

As sir ran in to parts and serves rage jumped on his little brother and tryed too calmed him down "BRO SNAP OUT OF IT! YOUR NOT YOUR SELF RIGHT NOW!" then sir turns his head all the way round to come face too face with rage "b-bro he's too strong i-i can't stop him... _ **YOU YOU HAVE MY BROTHERS SOUL HEHEH I WOUNER WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF I WOKE HIM UP? HEHEHEHEEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!**_ " then sir/crying child shoved rage off him and turned a animatronic making machine on and made three animatronics two were female bunnies and one a lion animatronic " _ **but for now I'll just make you guys new friends because I'm not a jerk**_ " then Sir's eyes turned back too normal.

After half the night was wasted because sir fell into sleep mode aging sapp woke up and asked what happed to her uncle "well sweetheart sir had a... bug and now since we fixed it he'll be in sleep mode now" baby said with a fake smile "ok aunt baby" then she huged her at and went back too bed with her wolf plush "so what should we do with these three?" Funtime foxy asked as he looked at the new guys "well maybe we should keep them I mean they look cool and I think we have the only lion animatronic ever" chica said "hmmm well it's up too the manager and the CEO to desid if they can stay with us" baby said "psst bollora can you meet me in your gallery?" Funtime Freddy whisper too her as he set down his bonnie hand puppet who was asleep "why yes" then they left.

In the bollora gallery funtime Freddy shut the door "what is it that you wish too speak?" bollora asked as she opens her eyes too look him in the eyes "sigh ok bollora I need to tell you something that I've been keeping too my self" he said as if he was going too pass out from fright "bollora I love you" then he looked away in fright, scared that she might hate him now "I know and I love you too now shut up and lay down" then she locked the door "wait you do and why did you" before he could finish his sentence bollora jumped him.

after a bit baby then noticed that funtime Freddy and bollora was gone "hey bonnie wake up" she then picked the rabbit up "mmmm I'm up I'm up baby" the puppet said. now unlike the real bonnie this bonnie was a girl "where's Freddy and bollora?" baby asked "hmmm I don't know sugar here let me see what he see " then bonnie closed her eyes "hmmm ok I...oh my" then she opened her eyes a blushed (I weird fecher they gave them but it's nice) "what what is it?" "Well they umm well they're trying too make something but not with their hands" then baby blushed "oh...oh...heh" then she looked at sir who was still asleep "you know that he wants too ask you but he's too afraid of what you'll say" bonnie said "I know but what can I do?" Then bonnie gave baby a look "you know what you must do girl now take him too your room and have some fun" then the bonnie hand puppet jumped down and crawled away.

Baby's face was red like her hair now and she looked at sir "well at leat she didn't mean the other thing" then she took sir back too their room and placed him on the bed and shut the door "ok somthe rings are where now?" then she looked through the drows then the bed stands and then she found them "ok so now if I put mine on then put his on him then we'll be married ok got it" then she put his rings one him then her ring on her "sigh I wish we could have a wedding but they probably won't let us have one" then she layed back down "but I don't care as long I'm now married too him I'm happy" then she fell asleep and had a good dream"


	4. The wedding

Two days later after baby told everyone that her and sir are now married, Annie and the CEO thought it would be a great idea too give her and sir wolf a real wedding and even give them a honeymoon too Hawaii.

"Thank you so much Mr CEO and Annie!" baby said with so much happiness in her voice "no problem baby, you and sir desiver this...and also we want too show people you guys are alive" Annie said as she twidel her thingers around "heh ok but one thing" baby said with a smile "yes?" the CEO asked "how can we plan a wedding and where is it going too be?" then aninne huged baby "don't worry we got it" she said with a smile.

In sir's private study that he asked for, sir was building something or someone "ok now the endoskelaton is done I just have too get his suit" then he coved it up with a green tarp and walked too his reading chair "soon he'll be back and as well with her" then he began too think "hmm maybe I can rebuild the others as well" then a knock on his door "come in" he said as grabbed a book "hey bro we need too talk" rage said as he walked in and shut the door "yes what is it?" sir asked as he looked at his brother "well it's about your wedding you see it'll happen in five weeks and well" rage rubed his arm "and what?" sir lifted one of his eyebrows "and it'll be here during the day so there's a chance that kids might be there ok?" them sir started too think "hmmm well I don't see anything wrong I mean as long you don't couse then we're good" then rage gave a sigh of relief "whoowe I thought you might not want anyone eles there but us" "heh bro you shouldn't assume someone too be like that before you ask" then whent too reading his favorite book.

After a bit from their talk rage started too go too his cave " hey Mr rage" then he turned too see rose one of the Bunnie sisters "oh hey rose and I told you just call me rage" he said "oops sorry anyway what's getting everyone exsided?" she asked "huh oh my bro and baby are getting married and we're all wanting too make it great" then rage turned too walk back too his cave "hey rage can I come with you?" she asked as she hugged his arm "well if you want too I don't care" "heh yay oh and one more thing" "what?" "What's a wedding?" then rage starred too think "it's when two people who love each other very much come together and join too spend the rest of their lives together" rose thinked for a moment as they walked in the cave "so one day we'll have a wedding rage?" "Yes wait what?" he looked at her surprised "heh kidding rage I love Larson more remember?" rose laugh at how rage reacted "heh very funny you red rabbit" he playfully punched her arm.

in the fun time zone (I don't know how too spell the real nameXD) bollora was laying with funtime Freddy asleep after another night of love "sigh they know that we can now have kids right?" funtime foxy asked bun-bun (the bonnie hand puppet) "why eles they been doing it for the past two nights?" she looked back at the too "and I hope they did it because they love each other too much" then funtime foxy picked up bun-bun "same here now let's head too the main stage" then they left "so your going too be a double uncle soon or are you planning too also get wed?" "heh well I haven't told her my feelings yet but I hope soon" "let me gusse rose?" "no lily" "Ahhh ok" then foxy felt a hand on his shoulder "wait funtime foxy you love me?" Lily asked, he froze he didn't see her when he told bun-bun "y-yea" he was scared "heh well" then lily kissed him on his lips "I love you too" said the pink rabbit.

Two weeks later when no one was looking sir whent back too the safe room "o-oh sir wolf your back" springtrap said "times up springtrap I gave you long enough too live now go too hell" sir then picked springtrap up "wait before you kill me I Want too say I'm not the older brother I'm ...I was the father of him, he hanged him self after his brother's death!" sir started too think "hmmmmm ok but I want my mom back so goodbye" then he riped the purple guy out of her and *take care* of his body "ok now I need too take her back with me"

After five hours sir brughte his two fixed up *friends* who was still covered, too the main stage and call everyone "ok now before I remove the tarp is there anything anyone want too say or show?" then bollora and funtime Freddy got up and bollora was holding a blanket "me and Freddy do" then they got on the main stage "ok and what's in the blanket?" sir asked "why our daughter" funtime Freddy said as he moved some of the blanket too show what looked like bollora with his ears "aaahhhhhh" everyone said "heh thank you now what's under that tarp?" Bollora asked "oh why nothing but my parents" then he pulled it off of fredbear and springbonnie "sir y-you rebuilt them" rage said As he got up and walked too them as they woke up.

"Mmmmmm huh w-where am I?" Fredbear asked as he looked around "dad calm down your safe I brought you and mom back" Sir said "sir! Rage! Our sons!" Springbonnie yelled as she hugged them "heh hey mom" rage said as he hugged back "oh my sons how we missed you!" S bonnie said with tears of oil (tell me if that's ok calling her that) "mom there's so much you and dad missed" sir said as baby walked too his side "sir who is this?" Fredbear asked "hello my name is circus baby and in three weeks I'm going too be your daughter in law" then both fredbear and springbonnie looked surprised "WHAT?!" they both asked.

After one hour of explaing "so we have two more sons called Freddy fazbear and toy Freddy?" Fredbear asked "yup don't worry I'm going too bring everyone back" then everyone looked at sir "wait uw you can bring my dad back?!" Sapp asked "well it will take time but yes I can" then they heard a gasped "the actual hell?!" the CEO yelled "oh hello Mr CEO" sir said as the CEO stomped too them "Sir what the hell is going through your head?! They can't preform!" then sir just rolled his eyes "they're not they'll stay in the back during show times and when I make the rest so will they" "but sir!" then sir turns into nightmare wolf "I said they all will be back and during work they'll be in the back" he said with his tongue slightly poking the CEO's arm "o-ok" then sir turnd back too normal " good now I'll be in my study"

The next week sir rebuilt Freddy and the gane "I'll make the toys tomorrow" he said as foxy and sapp hugged for rejoined family "me little laise I be happy too have ye aging!" foxy cried "I'm happy too papa" sapp said meanwhile Freddy and funtime Freddy was having a nice chat "so not only your more child friendly but you can also mimic other's voiceses?" Freddy asked "yup also I'm able too have a kid like Carly here" F-freddy said as he held the baby animatronic "yea that's kinda wired but nice as well"

"Mr CEO can we have a talk?" Fredbear asked "umm sure. just shut and lock the door ok?" Fred did as he was told "do you know who sir rage was sir?" the CEO looks surprised "yes him and enard use too be two great animatronics that was made before baby and coe" the fredbear looked around "and he's also the real farther of sir wolf and rage" "well yes and no" then fredbear looks confuse "you see sir rage was made with four arms because he use too take and give orders after he was destroyed they used his parts too make sir and rage too not only be remembered for surface but as your and springbonnie's adopted kids" fredbear understand now "ok oh and one more thing" fredbear said with a smile.

The was the day for the wedding between sir wolf and circus baby, all of the rebuilt animatronics (the toys too) sat in their own sits while news crews wanted too film and show everyone that the animatronics where just as alive as you and me. "well bro the time is here" rage said as he put on his old top hat "I know but I'm so nervous" sir was actually shaking "it'll be fine I promise" then rage and sir got too their spots.

Meanwhile in baby's "bride room" which was actually bollora's gallery, baby only had a bride teiara on "oh baby you look so beautiful!" Mangle yelled with happiness "thank you mangle" then bon-bon crawled onto baby's shoulder "it's ok too be nervous sugar" then t-chica place her hand on the other "she right just keep calm and relax" "then bollora walked in " it's time you ready?" Then baby took a deep breath "as i ever be" then f-freddy walked her down the iela too sir.

As the two held hands the priest said all his stuff "sir wolf will you take circus baby as your wedded wife and take care of her in life and death?" then sir smiled "and do you circus baby take sir as your loving husband?" Then baby looked at Sir in his red eyes "I do" "then I prenotce you two as man and wife you may now kiss the bride!" then sir and baby kissed too seal their deal.

After that they had an awesome wedding party and too sir and baby's surprise they got a loot of wedding gifts from not only their friends but almost everyone in the town "oh my t-thank you all so much" baby said with so much joy as they opened their gifts, most of them where baby stuff because everyone knew that they'll try making a child, as sir opened his gift from his father he was shock and happy too have his old banjo back "I talked the CEO into having it fix up and wrap for you" then Sir started playing some old songs that still today 70 years later he still remembered his old songs.

After that sir and friends were at the airport "well guys we'll see you in five months" then rage hugged his brother "you and baby better not get in trouble or I'll smack the back of both your your heads" "heh ok bro" baby said right before her and sir left.

 **Deep underground**

we see enard haved some how left his capture and took every pics of every normal animatronic (which also in cludes fnac, pop gos, and any normal pizzeria) he was building something or someone but so far he only made it's endoskelaton which it has four arms.


	5. Leader troubles part 1

**Somewhere near wolf and friends**

Enard was working hard, trying to rebuild this animatronic out of spare parts of animatronics "grrr damn it! Why is this so hard?!"

Meanwhile sir wolf and baby arrived at their honeymoon spot, a lot of people looked at them as they checked in for their room "honey... We're been watched" baby said as the got there room keys "I know my love, just pretend that they're not" "well...ok" then they whent to there room.

 **Back at wolf and friends**

Rage was put in change of the other's "hmmm let's see here" rage picked up a cane he found "hey rage what are you doing?" Leo the lion asked "I found you a cane to use as a prop" rage then handed him the cane "wow thx rage" Leo looked very happy.

In the backroom fredbear and Freddy were talking about what happed in the years "hmmm Mr Afton really did that?" Fredbear asked "sadly yes, and so did Mikel as well" Freddy's said with sad eyes "sigh all because of me..." Fredbear began to remember that day "father it's not your fault, it was Mikel's fault!" Freddy tryed to cheer his father up "Actually it's mine" nightmare said "and what you mean by that?" Both bears asked " well let's just say I use to be the puppet masters"

Back to the storage room, rage was still looking for things to help spice up the shows that couokd help the company make more money "ahoy Mr big bad wolf~" rage looked at the door way and saw mangel "oh hey mangel" then he continued "ok I'm not going to talk like that's anymore" then she closed the door and help rage look "so umm rage do you think that sir and baby are having fun?" "I don't know but I do hope so hehe man it feels weird that my baby brother got married before me" then rage looked down "sigh...I miss the old days..." "hey Ummm can you tell me about them? That is if you don't mind that is" then rage gave her a smile "sure, have a seat"

Back at the hotel with sir and baby "wow this place is so beautiful" baby said as she layed down on her bed "not as beautiful as you my love" then he kiss her "I hope we won't get a noise complaint"

"I even remember that a kid colored sir a pic heh all grey heh well he was all grey" rage looked at a poster of sir, his new look gave him a white muzzle and a white underbelly, he also had two dark blue bottens "hey umm rage there's something I want to tell you..." Then rage looked at mangel "rage I...I love you" she looked away blushing "r-really? I...I love you too" then as the two kiss a late create break open "FINALLY! I'M OUT IF THAT DAMNBOX!" said lolbit, rage and mangel looked at her "Ummm who the hell are you?" Rage asked as the door opened "hey rage I found out that...oh you found your sister" toy Freddy said "SISTER?!"

enard was sewing a new suit for the animatronic he rebuilt "are you sure you're not gay? You know how to sew" then enard looked up to see two glowing red eyes "for the last time I'm not gay Roxanna" then he put the new suit on the animatronic "you know he'll be upset that he's no longer Sir rage" "but now he's... Ummm graveyard!" Then Roxanna face palm "are you kidding me? graveyard?" "Why not? He's made up of every animatronic that was ever made" then graveyard was awaken

Sir wolf and babe were cuddling in there messy bed "I love you so much" sir said as his phone rang, he picked it up "hello?" "BRO WE HAVE A SISTER!" rage yelled "yes I know, lolbit I read the files and all, please show her around and give her a place to work at" then sir hanged up "you have a sister?" Baby asked "my twin sister actually" baby looked surprised "what?!"

A few hours later Leo was alone on his stage when enard came up behind him


	6. Home and news

Leo walked up behind his girlfriend "rosey we need to talk" he said "sure honey" rosey said as she turned around "why should we do what sir wolf say? I am a lion,the king of the jungle" rosey gave him a confused look but went with it "I don't know,but I don't think we should pick a fight with him" Leo put a hand on her shoulder as enard and Roxanna and graveyard walked up behind him "don't worry,we won't lose"

 **Two weeks later**

Sir and baby came home and saw Leo against a wall knocked out "huh, must have been messed with" sir said rage was closing a metal door that was in the backroom "hey bro and hey sis" rage said "hey rage what happed here?" Baby asked him "oh Leo tryed to take over as leader with enard and two other animatronics " he then turned and walked out with them "and me and mangel are dating" both sir and baby looked surprised "what?!" Rage chuckled at their reaction "yup,foxy wasn't too happy with the news at first but let it happen since it made mangel happy" mangel walked up to him and gave him a kiss on the lips.

Sir and baby head back to there room "so much has happed" sir said as he sat down and unpacked "I know right and...UHHGGG" baby plucked in the trash can "honey you ok?" She wiped her mouth "yea...maybe just aired sick" sir didn't believed that since they are animatronics "as you say so"

Meanwhile fedbea,Freddy,toy Freddy,bonnie,foxy,lolbit,funtime foxy are playing cards in the break room "so why do you thinkn Leo tryedbto take over?" Lolbit asked "who knows or cares" Freddy said as he played his cards "I'm sure he wasn't in control,and I know Sir will know as well" fedbear said as he fixed his bowtie "you're correct dad" Sir said as he walked in the room with Leo who was holding his head "someone mess with his head" Leo sat down as sir grabbed a soda "and I think baby is pregnant" then everyone looked at sir "WHAT?!" Sir opened his soda and took a sip "yup,she's showing the sings" they all looked at each other "Ummm do you guys think you're ready to be parents?" Toy Freddy asked "maybe,and we do have you guys so we are not alone"

 **Weeks later**

Baby's mood swings have been well stressful,she been manly grumpy and hungery,because cause of that they used a spare endo skeleton to takes her place during show time "huh, why is this thing not talking or moving when we're off duty?" Lilly asked "because It's actually a proper animatronic" sir answer as he was making baby a cake "Ummm why are you making a cake?" Ballora said as she was feeding star (her daughter) baby food "baby was hungery for cake" then he ran to their room


	7. baby and memorys

Sir wolf had just finished with the last detail of the nursery for the baby "wow honey it looks so beautiful" baby said as she looked around the room "thank you my love,too bad funtime Freddy and ballora didn't want one for their child" then rage and Leo walked in the room with a huge box "the crib is here" rage said as they sat it down.

Meanwhile Annie was in her office looking at her paper work "hmmm looks like we have way too much money on our hands" she then had an idea, she could buy new attractions for the pizzeria "lets see here" she pulls up a website for this stuff and began to order them,she then saw they were also selling a small amitronic called helpy, "made to help mangers and owners when they need a extra hand" she read more about him "and he looks like a small funtime Freddy,how cute" she then order him "ok,my total is $2846296.90,that's not that bad since all the money we have" she then order them to arrive in a week.

A week later the new attractions arrive,a few employees who agree to come to work on their day off help set everything up,but something wasn't quit right,there was extra boxes that look like they were made for delivering animatronics "hmmmm the note says they came free,all we have to do is fix but on roller skates and had a huge claw where her right hand should be, the next one she open had a bunch of wires that made up a body of what looked like Freddy,the third box had a black bear that was missing his,left eye "lefty? Huh I never thought I get to see you again" mother marionette was watching Annie,she smiled under her mask.

The next day baby went into labor,she was in so much pain,she broke sir wolf's hand,Annie and the CEO were delivering the baby,strangely the CEO use to be a doctor when he was young. After hours of pain baby was bless with a baby cry "congrats guys,it's a healthy baby girl!" Annie said as she handed them the baby. Sir wolf was fixing his hand as he looked at his daughter,see looked like a clown girl with orange wolf ears and tail "she's so beautiful" baby said with a smile as she held their daughter close "yes she is,what should we name her?" they look at each other for a moment then said the same thing "Molly eve wolf" they both laugh at how they said it at the same time perfectly. After an five hours the restraint open,but both sir wolf and baby were replace with endoskeletons in there suits while they where taking care of molly who was enjoying her comfy crib "where did the orange came from" baby said as he just saw the ear color "my biological father sir rage" "sir rage?" baby looked at him.

LONG AGO BEFORE FREDBEARS

In the first ever pizzeria there was two animatronics,one was enard the clow a happy going clown and his brother sir rage a four armed orange wolf. Today they should be getting a new friend name,roxanna the fox "so brother what do you think she will look like?" enard asked as he looked at his brother who face was red. Enard saw the poster and read out "coming to join the pizza circus is Roxanna fox,the soon wife of sir rage" then his smile grew bigger and looked at his brother "congrats on the relationship bro" "s-shut up" sir rage said. Then Roxanna arrived she was a white fox with a green muzzle and in her ears and on the tip of her tail,she had purple round cheeks on her face,she had a bib on that said 'let's play', she wakes up and see the two "hello boys,the name is Roxanna the fox,which one of you is sir rage?" she asked when she puts a hand on her hip,ended pontied to his brother who was nervous "don't worry sweetie I don't bit...much~" she then walked away to look around "oh my god she's perfect "sir rage said.

Five months later they built sir rage and Roxanna a son name rage the wolf, the small black wolf looks around to look,for his mom and dad "mommy? Daddy?" then he saw enard listing off all his jokes in a book "hello?" enard turn to look at the wolf "oh you must be rage,I am your uncle enard the glow"enard got up and picked the small wolf uoiand carried him to the backroom where sir rage and roxanna where talking about pizza ideas "bro,sis your son is here" enard handed rage to his mother and left. "You're my mommy and daddy?" rage asked looking at them "yes we are my son" roxanna kissed his head. And gently rock him as sir rage held his wife "he's so cute" yes he is" she replied.

Then the tape ended,baby looked up at sir wolf "so they are your real parents? What happen to them?" he looked away from her "they deactivated them and open up fredbears" the he had a few oil tears coming up "and became those monsters we have locked up" she got up and hugged her husband and whipped his tears away "it's ok,it's ok,we will fix them and bring them back" then he hugged her back and nodded


End file.
